Nevada
by Chia Moon
Summary: Una cabaña y una jodida cosa entre manos que le quemaba más que el fuego. Gray estaba atrapado y no solo era por culpa de la gran nevada.


Premio del concurso Imaginación Fanfiction

En la sección de **Fairy Tail**

**Ganadora**

_Bet-sama_

**Gruvión**

* * *

—Nevada—

* * *

Advertencias: Lenguaje Soez, OC, Lemon + 18, trio.

Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Resumen: Una cabaña y una jodida cosa entre manos que le quemaba más que el fuego. Gray estaba atrapado y no solo era por culpa de la gran nevada.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gray suspiró por tercera vez. ¿Cómo demonios había terminado en esa situación? No terminaba de comprenderlo, pero era totalmente cierto y tan verdadero como que en el exterior hacía un frío que pelaba y hasta él, que era un mago de hielo y solía desnudarse en cualquier situación, había sentido un terrible frio helado que le obligó a cobijarse en aquella diminuta cabaña, encender fuego y acurrucarse bajo aquella condenada manta.

Quizás hubiera sido más factible y cómodo si no fuera porque le era imposible si quiera pensar en cómo detendría aquella nevada. Y no era por hambre o porque tuviera ganas de ir al servicio.

Estaba acurrucado en una cama, con la única manta que había en toda la cabaña cubriendo parte de su cuerpo. En el lado derecho, con un pie colgando y una incomodidad terrible en la parte baja de su cintura.

Acogió aire en sus pulmones con intenciones de calmarse. No funcionó. Tampoco cambiar de postura ayudó. No únicamente por su condenada erección, hinchando cada vez más dolorosamente para su gusto y en busca de un buen alivio. Si no porque, la causa de que su condenada elevación estuviera ahí, felizmente dispuesta, se encontraba apoyada contra su cuerpo.

Se forzó a sí mismo a no mirar y terminar por calentarse más.

Si hubiera un condenado cuarto de baño podría ir a aliviarse aquella condenada frustración sexual, pero no. Aquella condenada cabaña únicamente tenía un cubo como cuarto de baño y demasiados ojos a sus espaldas.

Makarov. Maldito y condenado viejo con sus falsas misiones sencillas que servían para unir lazos entre gremios. Ya le gustaría verle a él sufriendo esa situación. Aunque, por supuesto, no con la misma persona que obligaba a su sexo ser un feliz y peligroso explosivo de semen.

Según él, era una misión muy sencilla y que dos miembros de Fairy Tail podrían superar con gran facilidad, especialmente, ellos dos. Gray había gruñido un poco al principio y bastante más al final, al enterarse de qué gremio sería su compañero y, sobretodo, cuando su compañero fue la persona que menos quería tener en esos momentos cerca, pero ahí estaba.

Lyon era la contraparte del otro lado de la condenada cama que compartían. La única que había en esa condenada cabaña. La única que podía otorgarles bastante calor.

En ese momento se arrepentía de no tener a Natsu con ellos. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, se arrepentía un uno por ciento. El resto del porcentaje se encontraba felizmente en su sexo, como aceptación y alegría de que el mago de fuego estuviera en una misión.

El mayor de sus problemas estaba siendo la mujer entre ambos. La chica acosadora que siempre perseguía por todas las esquinas su atención y mención y que en ese momento estaba llevándosela todo y, sin querer.

Juvia se había caído durante su llegada a la cabaña por culpa de una discusión estúpida entre Lyon y él. Había quedado calada hasta los huesos y tan helada que ni siquiera podía usar su magia para quitarse el agua de encima. Aunque la chica fuera capaz de cambiar a su gusto la temperatura del agua más helada, en esos momentos habían no había sido capaz.

Temblorosa y con el cuerpo cada vez más azulado, había intentado seguirles, hasta que Gray no soportó verla más así y cargó con ella en la espalda, dándole sus ropas para cubrirla, creyendo que el frio sería tolerable para su cuerpo. Había estado terriblemente equivocado.

Al llegar a la cabaña, Lyon y él se habían enfocado en encender fuego, en calentar algo de agua y rezar porque la madera no dejara entrar más humedad de la necesaria. Luego, ambos se vieron con el mayor problema dentro de la gravedad. ¿Quién de ellos desnudaba a Juvia? Dada la humedad debía deshacerse de sus ropas antes de que la congelasen aún más.

—Lo haré yo— se ofreció Lyon remangándose.

Gray había gruñido y el primer instinto fue protegerla. Cubrirla con su cuerpo y casi sacarle los dientes a Lyon mientras marcaba su propiedad. Pero aquello era la cosa más estúpida que podría hacer en su vida. Sin embargo, no podía permitírselo.

—No. Lo haré yo— zanjó pasándose una mano por los cabellos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la molestia de aquel atrevimiento por parte del peliblanco no se marcara tan claramente en su rostro.

Lyon abrió la boca para protestar, pero Gray se posicionó antes que él sobre ella, empezando a desnudarla. Al principio, fue algo lento, preocupado. Si Juvia se enteraba de que él había hecho algo así, ¿qué cara pondría? O peor: ¿Qué clase de nueva imagen se montaría?

—Gray, si vas a dudar, quítate.

El mago clavó la mirada en su contraparte. Lyon señaló a Juvia con el índice y arqueó una ceja. La chica jadeó y su labio inferior tembló.

Entonces, no hubo tiempo para pensar o dudar. Comenzó a sacarle la ropa, cada vez más rápido y tirándola hacia atrás. Lyon se adelantó, frotando cada parte del cuerpo de la muchacha y él rodó los ojos en busca de mantas. Muchas mantas. Sin embargo, solo encontró aquella pobre y larga manta que apenas calentaba.

—A este paso no se calentará a tiempo— gruñó acercándola más al fuego.

Lyon se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor. Con seriedad, se llevó las manos hasta las ropas, quitándoselas. Gray tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta.

—Túmbala en la cama, vamos.

Fullbuster obedeció. Cargó a Juvia hasta la cama, recostándola.

—En el medio.

—Ya lo sé, demonios— gruñó.

Y después, se terminó de quitar los pantalones, quedándose únicamente en calzoncillos al igual que el miembro de Lamia. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de decisión y actuaron casi a la vez.

Y ahí los había llevado su buena fe.

Juvia había recuperado su calor y ahora yacía dormida en la cama, removiendo su cuerpo contra ellos como si fueran almohadas calentitas a las que estrechar entre sus brazos. Ignorando, por supuesto, el estado que estaba causando en él.

Miró por encima de la cabeza de la maga del agua hacia Lyon. Éste miraba sumamente concentrado hacia el techo, como si tuviera una pantalla enorme de televisión. Tenía el ceño fruncido y de vez en cuando, se lamía los labios, acomodándose la manta sobre la entrepierna.

Gray suspiró una incómoda sonrisa.

Por supuesto. Lyon también era un hombre y siempre había demostrado tener sentimientos acerca de Juvia, luchando por cualquier oportunidad de quitarle a la chica. Aunque Juvia no era suya, desde luego, pero esa parte no le parecía demasiado factible. Pensando de ese modo, se negaba rotundamente que Lyon o cualquier otro estúpido se quedara con ella. Punto.

Pero en esos momentos el sexo no solo le parecía algo como una liberación sexual, si no que también como un tema de salvación. Y por algún motivo, entendía que tampoco era bueno tener a dos chicos erectos y con mal humor sexual en la misma habitación, con una chica de por medio.

Cerró los ojos con intenciones de imaginársela lo más fea posible. Por ignorar aquella piel suave que él mismo había desnudado. Pensar que el cálido aliento que le golpeaba el hombro como una caricia incitante era alguna clase de vaho venenoso. Imaginarse que las formas marcadas de su cuerpo pertenecían a una serpiente horripilante.

Nada de aquello funcionó. Su cuerpo sabía perfectamente qué deseaba y qué notaba.

Nunca se había detenido a oler a la chica y mucho menos, se fijaba en ello. Teniendo en cuenta que siempre tenía cerca a Lucy y sus caros perfumes de niña pija, juvia siempre olía como a mar. Y era agradable. Demasiado exótico. Y en esos momentos, demasiado excitante.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se descubrió a sí mismo girando la cara y enterrando la nariz en sus azulados cabellos. Lyon miró hacia él, arqueando una ceja. Gray se hubiera sonrojado si no hubiera sido consciente de que el otro estaba tan excitado como él. Al menos, no un sonrojo estúpido cubrió sus mejillas.

Lyon gruñó cuando se incorporó con claras intenciones de encender echar más leña al fuego. Gracias a Dios, tenían una buena provisión que entraba, al parecer, como el único regalo que la empresa que había creado aquel estúpido reto les entregaría como facilidad. El peli blanco estaba doblado, con una erección prominente en el interior de sus calzoncillos y ni siquiera tiritó de frio cuando abandonó el calor de la manta.

Juvia se removió al notar la falta de calor y pegó más su cuerpo contra ella. Dos perfectas curvas infladas contra su brazo, llenando parte de su pecho. Condenada mujer de grandes senos…

Repentinamente, sus ojos se abrieron, clavando su ver en él. Una sonrisa dulce se dibujó en aquellos preciosos labios y la condenada mujer pegó más su cuerpo contra él, frotando su mejilla contra su pecho, soñolienta.

—Gray-sama vuelve a estar en mis sueños. Es tan maravilloso.

Gray deseó golpearse la frente con todas sus fuerzas, palma abierta. ¿Un sueño? Si fuera un condenado sueño para él era la peor pesadilla del mundo. Y ni hablar de para Lyon. El chico se había girado con sorpresa hacia ellos dos, dolido, mientras terminaba de echar dos troncos más al fuego.

—Juvia es muy injusta conmigo— murmuró con una mano sobre el corazón—. Lyon-sama también está en su sueño, señora.

La susodicha giró la cabeza perezosamente hacia él, lamiéndose los labios. Luego volvió a fijarse en Gray y arqueó una ceja. Gray esperó que despertara y gritara, que se quitara el sueño de encima, sin embargo, ella sonrió y extendió un brazo hacia él.

—Lyon-sama sabe que amo a Gray.

—Desde luego— confirmó éste sin dirigirle ni una sola vez la mirada.

—Mucho— confesó la muchacha. Las mejillas se le pusieron del color de los tomates maduros.

—Tanto que eres capaz de morir por él. Lo sé— Lyon regresó a la cama, reptando por encima del cuerpo de la chica hasta que su rostro quedó a la misma altura de la mujer—. Pero eso no impide que esto pueda suceder.

Gray alargó una mano, golpeándole el hombro y apartándolo hasta su lado de la pequeña cama. El miembro de Lamia Escale estuvo a punto de caer de esta.

—¿A qué demonios juegas? — gruñó. Juvia tiró de las mantas, avergonzada.

Tenía las pestañas largas y preciosas sobre sus ojos. Mierda, era completamente hermosa con ese aspecto tan sumiso y tan dispuesta a todo.

—A lo mismo que tú— reprendió Lyon alargando una mano hasta atrapar un mechón de cabello azul entre sus dedos—. Amarla. Es su noche, deja que lo disfrute. Dos hombres. El amor de su vida y el hombre que siempre la esperará.

Gray puso los ojos en blanco y le maldijo entre dientes. Lyon era un condenado caballero cuando se lo proponía o deseaba sacar algo a su favor. A veces le salía por sí solo, pero era una patada en el culo en esos momentos.

Entendía por dónde iban los pasos del otro aprendiz de Ur. Desde luego que sí. Lo que más ansiaba era una liberación y el mayor premio lo tenía Juvia hasta en las manos. Demonios, si pensaba fríamente, hasta frotarse contra ella sería suficiente.

Si cerraba los ojos podía verse a sí mismo, quitándose los calzoncillos, acariciándose a sí mismo, con ella observándole con aquella mirada brillante, aquella pequeña boca que podía imaginarse cerrada en su sexo, acariciando y chupando mientras su lengua trazaba caminos puramente deliciosos. Sus mejillas enrojecidas y él, jadeando, cada vez más cerca de su propia liberación.

Se frotó el rostro, notándose sudado y cada vez más acalorado.

Si continuaba de ese modo, llegaría a su límite. Y antes de perder cualquier resto de cordura que le quedara, solo veía una salvación.

Volvió su rostro hacia la chica y suspiró. Hubiera preferido hacerlo de otro modo. En un lugar distinto y sobre todo, a solas.

Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos azulados, perdiéndose en su textura suave. Juvia cerró los ojos, con las mejillas enrojecidas y la boca semiabierta. Apetecible, brillante y como un imán para él.

Se inclinó lentamente y casi degustó el sabor femenino, sin embargo, algo se interpuso entre ellos. Un mechón de pelo se le metió en la boca.

—¿Qué demonios? — masculló escupiéndolo.

Se echó hacia atrás, encontrándose con los plateados cabellos de Lyon frente a él. El condenado mago se había adelantado a él, entrometiéndose. Y por el gemido que escapó de la boca femenina dejó en claro que la tentación realmente había sido interrumpida por la boca del otro chico.

—Oí— gruñó tirando de él.

Lyon se lamió los labios, mirándole con diversión. Juvia tembló bajo la manta y clavó la mirada en él. Los labios hinchados por la presión del beso y una anhelante súplica en la punta de la lengua. Alargó la mano hacia él, tímida.

Gray la apretó entre sus dedos, clavando los ojos en ella, acercándose lentamente. Juvia le detuvo, posando los dedos de la mano libre sobre sus labios, perfilándolos. Olía de maravilla.

Abrió los labios lentamente, al compás de sus caricias y, con suavidad, atrapó uno de los largos y finos dedos entre sus dientes. Chupo y mordisqueó la punta, mientras sus ojos describían inconscientemente lo que deseaba de ella en ese momento. Intentó no pensarlo demasiado y acomodó una vez más sus caderas.

Besó la palma de su mano y subió hasta el interior del brazo, observándola. A su lado, Lyon se encargaba de frotar las caderas femeninas, aunque toda atención estaba clavada en él. Aquello fue el empuje perfecto y, tras liberar del agarre la mano, surcó las distancias hasta que sus bocas se unieron, por fin, estrechamente.

Juvia sabía a mar y a algo dulce que no encajaba. Y sobre todo, era condenadamente suave, húmeda y ansiosa. En su vida había necesitado tanto de aquel contacto. Perderse en medio del combate ansioso de sus lengua fue un suplicio por el que estaba más que dispuesto a pasar.

—Gr…. Gray-sama— Juvia echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeante, con los labios rojos e hinchados, sus ojos azulados clavados en él.

—Y Lyon-sama también está por aquí— recordó el otro besando la cadera femenina. Juvia enrojeció al encontrarse con su mirada.

—Yo…

—Está bien— interrumpió Vastia levantando una mano—, solo permítete sentir. ¿Tienes frio? — añadió, por un instante preocupado por la realidad de la situación.

Gray habría deseado patearlo y meterlo dentro de la chimenea hasta que se derritiera. Pero desgraciadamente, la salud de Juvia estaba antes que, hablando en plata, sus condenadas pelotas que deseaban aliviarse a toda regla.

Juvia revisó su alrededor con ceño fruncido.

—Hace frio, así es. ¿Gray-sama y usted están bien?

Lyon rió.

—Todo lo bien que se puede estar en esta situación.

—¿Qué quiere decir? — cuestionó la maga de agua buscando con su mirada, clavándola en Gray.

Este tuvo que volver a acomodarse, descubriéndose con una mano sobre su miembro y llamando así la atención de la muchacha. Los ojos de Juvia casi formaron un perfecto triangulo al abrirlos con sorpresa y su rostro se coloreó. Levantó la manta más hacia sí, dejando más a la visión la parte hinchada del joven mago de hielo. Con un rápido vistazo, descubrió que Lyon estaba en las mismas consecuencias.

—Oh. Oh— repitió apretando los dientes.

—Y estamos en nuestro límite— maldijo Lyon pasándose una mano por los cabellos—. Porque alguien se mojó.

Juvia agrandó los ojos, aterrada.

—¿Ambos estáis así por culpa de Juvia? ¿Juvia ha causado tantos problemas a Gray-sama? — cuestionó con un torrente de preguntas que alternaba de uno a otro.

Se echó hacia adelante para obtener mejores resultados de Lyon, que se había decidido a explicarle lo que había sucedido. Gray, sin embargo, no podía evitar fijarse en otras partes más tentadoras. Porque era una condenada blasfemia tener delante semejante vista e ignorarla.

Juvia tenía una espalda increíblemente hermosa. Se marcaba la forma de sus caderas, se ensanchaba en sus nalgas y se veía una perfecta línea marcada de sus nalgas. Atrevidamente, alargó una mano. Con el dorso de su mano acarició, desde el comienzo del cuello hasta el final.

La muchacha apenas pudo ahogar una exclamación, sorprendida y a la par, gratamente satisfaciéndolo, de placer. Años atrás ella le había ofrecido su trasero de una forma que daba terror. En esos momentos, Gray realmente no podía detenerse más.

Inclinó la cabeza y parte de su cuerpo para presionar sus labios sobre el lado derecho. Suave y tersa. Tal y como había imaginado, como podía sentir cada vez que su mano terminaba surcando su cintura cuando la aferraba o la alejaba de él. Estúpido hombre.

Y condenada belleza de mujer.

(…)

Juvia no logró reprimir otro jadeo. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido y algo frio que empezaba a caldearse lentamente. No tan solo había despertado en brazos de dos apuestos hombres, y uno de ellos era su tan amado Gray. Si no que además, aun en medio de su soñoliento sueño, ambos parecían estar completamente dispuestos a satisfacerla.

El problema es que ambos hombres estaban más necesitados que ella. Y aunque tenía que luchar con el impulso de desmayarse, que Gray continuara descendiendo con su boca por su espalda, no ayudaba.

Cuando el primer bocado apretó la suave carne de su trasero apenas pudo reprimir el respingo y sin darse cuenta, terminó apoyada en Lyon y con el culo en pompa. Cuando miró hacia atrás, avergonzada, Gray sonreía con autosuficiencia, mientras su boca regresaba nuevamente a encararse contra su piel.

Abrió la boca y jadeó. Un instante después, sus labios fueron presa de otros. Lyon no lo soportó más. Su rostro puramente erótico frente al suyo y aquella preciosa voz, era un detonante. Gray era brusco y fuerte. Lyon paciente y sabio de algún modo. Y al contrario que Gray, sabía dulce y delicado.

El menor de los magos de hielo pasó una mano por su espalda, llegando a su nuca y volviendo a bajar. El calor en su cuerpo aumento y la presión en su vientre comenzó, deslizándose por su sexo, presionando en zonas incoherentes que únicamente había sentido en sus noches de despertares ofuscados por la falta del mismo hombre que en ese momento surcaba las barreras hacia sus zonas más personales.

—Gray— Lyon gruñó cuando el nombrado ya surcaba más allá y Juvia tuvo que aferrarse a sus brazos—. Es parte…

—No—. El moreno únicamente levantó la mirada hacia él, besando la espalda de Juvia en un casto beso—. No voy a darte lo que es mío.

La maga de agua casi tuvo un orgasmo ahí mismo. El cosquilleo de su cuerpo, la presión en su vientre y sexo y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Esas palabras tan especiales llenándole los oídos. Con tanta severidad y firmeza que parecía un macho animal que marcaba su terreno con un simple gruñido.

Y por más que deseara ocultarlo, Juvia, por mucho que le pesara a Lyon, ansiaba muchísimo más a Gray.

—Lyon-sama… Muchas gracias… pero yo… Le aliviaré. De algún modo, podré aliviarle— era lo único que podía hacer por él.

Lyon le acarició la cara.

—¿Estás seguro de querer darme esta parte, Gray?

—Vete a la mierda. No te doy nada— gruñó el moreno fulminando con la mirada.

Se incorporó, con ambas manos sobre las nalgas femeninas, rozando sus caderas directamente contra el sexo femenino. El inflamado bulto contra la humedad.

Y Juvia supo que su cuerpo le abriría pasó rápidamente. Muchas veces se había imaginado esos momentos, entregándose a él, sintiéndolo a él. Tan diferente a sus dedos…

—Eres injusto, maldición— bufó Lyon tomándola de las mejillas. Su boca volvió a presionar contra la de ella, dura esa vez, ansiosa.

—Juvia ayudará a Lyon-sama…de algún modo. Pero… si Gray-sama no quiere que Juvia le entregue algo, no lo hará— murmuró entre beso y beso.

En su vida su voz había sonado tan anhelante y ronca. Era como si algo dentro de ella gritara porque todo estallara, porque todo terminara en el punto justo.

Escuchó a Gray maldecir detrás de ella, sin poder detener el roce contra su sexo y Juvia, su respuesta, empujando con sus propias caderas, anhelándole. Demonios, ¿por qué no se deshacía de una vez de los dichosos calzoncillos?

Lyon, como si le hubiera leído la mente, lo hizo antes que Gray. Casi se los arrancó, ansioso.

Juvia nunca había visto antes una erección de ese modo. Firme, con la punta roma inflada y una pequeña gotita sobresaliendo. Si Lyon era grande…

Miró hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro. Gray había llevado sus manos hasta su ropa interior y finalmente, descendía para liberar su erección, brillante y palpitante. Como un caramelo en medio de un bosque oscuro. El moreno tembló cuando sus miradas se encontraron y siseó entre los dientes al acercar su piel contra ella.

La calidez de su sexo, la humedad bañándolo y, mientras un tembloroso Lyon guiaba sus manos, Fullbuster la penetró.

Fue como si algo rasgara su interior, llenándola y rematándola con un golpe placentero que la hacía ansiar más. Apretó entre sus dedos el falo contrario, siseando repetidamente el nombre de su compañero de gremio.

—Joder— masculló Gray tras ella, inclinando su rostro hasta que la frente se posicionó justo sobre su hombro—, demasiado estrecha.

Juvia no logró reprimir un gemido de placer. Sentía su sexo rodear el masculino, apresarlo y estrecharlo. El movimiento dentro de ella, la fricción y el punto justo de su punta en su interior.

Gray siseó detrás de ella, suspirando, su nariz dilatándose al compás de sus movimientos. Y era completamente excitante.

Lyon le dio un toquecito en la mano, recordándole que él también estaba ahí y que, precisamente, su mano continuaba apretando el miembro con muy poco cuidado. Juvia lo liberó y antes de que pudiera disculparse, un gemido salió cual palabra. Lyon enarcó una ceja y miró hacia Gray en protesta.

El moreno simplemente esbozó una ligera sonrisa torcida de orgullo.

—Gray, levántala.

Juvia no comprendió bien lo que Lyon indicaba hasta que lo sintió. Su cuerpo arqueándose, Gray profundamente hundido en ella y repentinamente, más, llenándola hasta el fondo. Su espalda apoyada en su pecho y las manos en las caderas.

—¡Gray-sama! — exclamó clavando sus uñas sobre los brazos masculinos.

Lyon se acercó a ella, pegando sus cuerpos, remarcando su erección contra su vientre, frotándose, mientras su boca surcó un corto camino hasta sus labios. Sus dientes, afilados, atraparon su labio inferior, chupando y antes de que lograra reprimir un nuevo jadeo, su lengua la penetró, buscando la batalla con la suya propia.

Sus manos surcaron su cintura, pasando por encima de las de gray, quien no prestó más atención que al placer que era capaz de otorgarla. Lyon continuó acariciando, subiendo, apretando ambos senos entre sus dedos, pellizcando sus pezones y, cuando su boca se cansó de acortar su respiración, descendió hasta su nueva distracción. Una perdición interesante.

Y, oh, Dios. Esos dos hombres estaban volviéndola loca.

Alargó el brazo hasta que rodeó el cuello de Lyon, acercándolo más a ella, presionando su rostro contra sus senos. Lyon gruñó succionando con más ímpetu, mientras apretaba aquel brazo entre sus dedos y la guiaba por su cuerpo. Fuertes músculos, tensos y perlados de sudor.

Descendió lentamente, llegando a la zona de las caderas y con la punta golpeando el dorso de su mano. Lyon la guió y con suavidad, aferró el miembro entre sus dedos, acunándolo en su palma hasta atrapar su longitud. La guió en el camino de sus caricias, sorprendiéndole la suavidad y el calor que despedía.

Siempre había soñado con cómo se vería la de Gray, qué aspecto tendría y qué textura. Y le sorprendía de sobremanera la que tenía entre sus dedos y la llenaba por completo la que en su sexo decidía hacer maravillas.

Lyon la guió, indicando como debía de moverse, cada más rápido, presionando en los puntos justos y luego, fue más inspiración que guía. El chico decidió que su mano sobraba y que sus senos eran los lugares perfectos para distraerla.

—¡Ah! — exclamó, moviendo su mano del mismo modo en que Gray la penetraba, marcando el ritmo, estremeciéndose.

Juvia estaba demasiado feliz, confusa y excitada como para pensar con claridad. Por un instante todo era un sueño maravilloso en el que despertaba en los brazos de su amado y Gray y después, era una ola deliciosa de placer donde no solo era penetrada y atendida, donde daba placer y gruñía completamente húmeda y entregada.

Escuchó en su oído las palabrotas emitidas por un erótico Gray, quien no cesaba de invadirla, cada vez más rápido y profundo, más necesitado. El propio Lyon empujó contra sus manos su erección, tembloroso, con el aliento golpeándole entre los senos, hasta que entonces, todo fue un remolino explosivo de sensaciones.

Su propia liberación, sintiéndola tan nítida y poderoso como nunca. Y, en su interior, apresando el miembro masculino que en una última embestida, estalló, golpeando su interior como nunca había sentido. Y en sus manos, calidez húmeda que bañó no solo sus dedos, sino su vientre y la parte baja de sus senos.

Flácida, dejó su cuerpo caer sobre ambos hombres.

Gray salió de ella con una tortuosa ausencia en su interior, con sus restos bañándole el interior de los muslos y con ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. Lyon resbaló hasta que su cara presionó ambos senos y jadeó contra su piel, tragando pesadamente.

Echa un sándwich entre ambos hombres, no pudo evitarse más feliz.

Adormecida, satisfecha, ronroneó como un gato feliz y se dejó llevar por el mundo de los sueños.

(…)

Días más tarde, Gray todavía estaba dándole vueltas a aquella condenada misión. Les habían pagado bien, desde luego y tanto él como Juvia subieron de nuevo más prestigió al gremio, que luego Natsu se encargó de descender al cargarse la casa que se suponía que debían de proteger él y Lucy. No volvió a tener que verle la estúpida cara a Lyon por un tiempo y aquello era bueno dentro de lo que cabía., especialmente, después de que antes de separarse, se atreviera a susurrarle aquellas palabras en el oído.

_Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver en una cama, Gray._

Sin embargo, Juvia andaba cada día como si fuera en un mundo de nubes, chocándose contra cosas, olvidándose sus pertenencias en cualquier lugar y hasta respondiendo que sí cuando algún estúpido la invitaba a una festividad bastante inoportuna a la que ella, según pensaba firmemente Gray, no debía de acudir.

La veía cuchichear con Lucy, entablar conversaciones con pastel de por medio con Erza y hasta marcharse llorando cuando hablaba con Mirajane, quien terminaba observándola preocupada.

En un momento, todos se volvieron hacia él, como si fuera la causa del problema y Natsu, muy amablemente, le dio una santa patada en su culo para que fuera a visitarla cuando la chica decidió no salir de su casa en unos días.

Y Gray que había querido descansar y tomarse días tranquilos mientras intentaba poner en orden lo ocurrido…

Presionó el timbre casi de un puñetazo y esperó. Cuando Juvia abrió la puerta, llevaba un pijama que dejaba menos a la imaginación de lo que esperaba. Tragó pesadamente y exhaló.

No había noche que no recordara lo maravilloso que se había sentido de estar dentro de ella, lo increíble que había sido después cuando su boca había trabajado concretamente en esa parte inferior de su boca mientras esperaban que la tormenta pasara y Lyon se había encargado de ella con su boca.

Aquella condenada idea del trio había sido aplastante para él y era condenadamente repetida en su mente en cada momento. Porque aunque no lo aceptara, haber visto su rostro eróticamente contraído por el placer, había sido la cosa más caliente del mundo.

—¡Juuuu- juvia no puede ver a Gray-sama! ¡N-no puede! — La maga de agua intentó cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Gray empujó para sostener el peso de la chica y la puerta, sorprendido.

—¿Qué demonios? — masculló. No le habían pateado el trasero para nada—. ¡Abre!

Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sudando y con la cara pálida. Gray no tuvo más remedio que empujar con todas sus fuerzas, abrir una oportunidad y entrar al interior.

La casa olía a ella. Como ella. Mar y dulzura. Y un montón de diminutos muñequitos de él decoraban cada rincón, hasta uno enorme que descansaba de lado en la cama, con las sábanas arrugadas y un extraño objeto que parecía haber querido esconder.

Juvia tragó y de un rápido paso se puso delante de él, impidiéndole cualquier vistazo más.

—Juvia le pide a Gray-sama que se marche, por… por favor.

Gray desvió la mirada hacia ella, serio.

—Dudo que quieras eso.

La mujer tragó y enrojeció adorablemente. Gray tuvo que apretar los dedos para no tocarla.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — cuestionó suspirando. Si regresaba sin noticias, probablemente no sería Natsu quien pateara su culo esa vez.

—Juvia está enferma. Gray-sama podría enfermarse si está a su lado— murmuró retrocediendo hasta que sus piernas chocaron contra la cama, sentándose y ocultando aquel extraño objeto.

Gray entrecerró los ojos, caminando peligrosamente hacia ella. Juvia. Una cama y ellos solos. Dios, aquello era condenadamente tentador. Aunque Juvia tuviera el peor resfriado del mundo, podría hacerle tantas cosas…

—No estás enferma— sentenció. Llevó una mano hasta la frente femenina y suspiró entre dientes cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y suspirar al sentirle.

La muchacha clavó los ojos en él, preciosos bajo aquellas largas pestañas.

—¿Seguro que no? — cuestionó dulcemente—. Juvia está extraña desde que regresó con Gray-sama y Lyon-sama.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

—¿Extraña?

Juvia mordisqueó su labio inferior y lo lamió. Gray sintió el escalofrío más fuerte que nunca. Desde su espalda hasta sus testículos.

La muchacha miró hacia atrás, lamiéndose los labios y sacó aquel objeto que se había empeñado en esconder. Un pequeño muñeco, con forma diferente a los suyos. Este era de cabellos plateados.

Gray sintió un nudo en la garganta, pasándose una mano por el rostro.

—¿Te pones cachonda? — soltó sin más, observando el muñeco más grande de él y las formas aplastadas.

Juvia se sonrojó a más no poder, sin cesar de mordisquearse el labio inferior, frotar sus manos y apretar sus muslos.

—Cuando… Juvia recuerda lo que pasó… su cuerpo…. Juvia no lo hace queriendo— añadió, apretando entre sus manos las de él—. Juvia es una mala chica. Está extraña y Gray-sama… la odiará por esto.

¿Odiarla? No. No podía odiarla. Si quiera recriminárselo. Era culpa de ellos que Juvia se sintiera de ese modo. De Lyon especialmente por su gran idea. No. Aquel condenado sabía que aquello iba a suceder. Y Gray pudo confirmarlo cuando el timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez, fue el susodicho quien apareció, totalmente sonriente y con una pose de caballero necesitado.

Juvia les miró por debajo de sus pestañas, tímidamente. Su compañero de gremio comprendió al instante y mientras el otro miembro de aquel extraño resultado comenzaba a desnudarse, Gray estaba ya sobre ella, muy dispuesto a continuar marcando su terreno. Porque, aunque fuera a base de esa clase de polvos, Juvia iba a continuar siendo suya.

Porque él era su Gray-sama.

* * *

**n/a**

Joder, qué me ha costado escribir esta caca uxu. Es el primero, perdón, Bet-sama, quedó un truño uxu.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Y por los tomatazos que me merezco! XD


End file.
